Sakura no hatsunetsu Cherry Fever
by jessie-431
Summary: The story is far different from the gokusen series, but it's still concern about the Kuroda Family. Kazuma promised his childhood friend, Makoto, that he'll protect him no matter what. He thought Makoto is a boy,but actually he's a...


Being a high school student is not that simple like others says, especially when you grew up in a not so normal environment. To a normal student living on a very conventional family, a father as an employee of a company and a mother who is a plain housewife, a school is not that harsh to stay with. But to a delinquent student, peace and harmony can be seldom (or even never) happen and there are no days that they won't engage in fist fights. This is how Kazuma Shirou, our protagonist, lives.

Spring came. Flowers are in full bloom. The wind breezes and carries the sakura petals all over the school ground. Everything is in order, everything is in peace… Eh? Peace, I say? (Never mind).

A group of male students were at the back of the school gym, having fist fights, I should say. Almost everyone fell on the ground except for the two who stand still. The one gasping for breath suddenly came forward to the other guy, who seems motionless. He clenched his fist and intentionally aims it towards the guy's emotionless face. The guy dodged it without even blinking his eyes, turned around in a circular motion, and kicked the guy so hard. He felt the impact and kneeled down to the ground, growling in pain, and at last fell down unconscious. The guy, who won in the fight, doesn't care what had happened, gave a long yawn, and places both of his hands in his pocket. He's planning to leave the area when he suddenly heard a sound of clapping.

"A complete victory, ne, Shirou-chan"

He turned around to where the voice came from. He gave a frown expression when he saw his two buddies, Yukio and Natsu. Both of them are his classmates when he was in middle school (and he never even knew when the hell they became his buddies). He ignored them and started to walk.

"Oi, Shirou-chan", Yukio said while vigorously pats his back while walking. "This is already your fifth win this month, right". He added.

"No matter how many they are, they cannot win over you… They sure don't learn their lesson" Natsu said while eating chips.

He smirked.

"Yeah", he calmly said.

Both Natsu and Yukio were stunned to what he said. It's unusual for him to smile (even though it's awkward) especially right after a fight. They both looked at each other with a frightened face and glanced back to him. They tremendously ran towards him.

While walking, Natsu examines him from head to toe, while Yukio chants some spell (coz he thought he might be possessed). At first, he didn't mind them, but he felt annoyed when they're getting too much attention from the crowd. He stopped and hit their heads using his bag. Both Natsu and Yukio sat down with their hands on their heads.

"Shirou, why did you do that?"Natsu asked.

"You're getting too much attention, stupid…"

"We're only concern coz you're acting weird today! Is that bad?"

He wanted to strike them again but he heard murmurings of people around him.

"What a violent man"

"People like him have no future"

"Poor guy, being beaten by a rotten kid like him…"

He turned his face to them, and the murmurings stopped. He stands stoutly and gave a tremendous atmosphere.

"Tsk. You're more rotten than me. You can only talk behind my back."

Everyone is silent. They kept their mouth shut. They've all avoided his fury eyes. They continued on what they're doing and ignored what happened a while ago. He started walking, but again, someone called him.

"KAZUMA!"

"Eh? Maki-chan?" Yukio said. As he stands, he asked, "Why are you here?"

"Don't casually use my name, Sumiregawa-san! Why did you skip Sensei's class? Don't you know she's really angry to the three of you?"

"Ah she's here to lecture us, as usual..." Natsu said while brushing his pants.

"And who the hell is lecturing? I'm only doing this just for your own sake!"

Maki noticed that Shirou is leaving that's why she shouted, "OI OI! Where are you going KAZUMA?"

He stopped and faced Maki.

"Me?"

"Yes! You!"

"Eh? Who are you anyway?"

Maki snapped and wants to kick Shirou, great thing Yukio was there to stop her. Kazuma continues to walk and Natsu just observes them.

"Hey, Shirou, going home already?"

He stopped and answered.

"Yeah"

Then he faced them and smiled.

"A friend's coming home tonight"

He left them with their face paled as if they've seen a ghost.

He was Kazuma Shirou, 16. His natural rust-colored hair really stands out among the crowd, giving him an impression of being a delinquent guy.


End file.
